The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs a predetermined image data processing on a plurality of types of image data having different attributes.
A typical known multifunction machine has a variety of functions, such as a copier function, a facsimile function, and a printer function. Such a multifunction machine is capable of performing copying of a document, performing transmission/reception of facsimile through a public telephone network, and performing printing in response to a command input from a connected personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”).